1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of handheld smart electronic devices and digital photography and videography. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices, apparatuses and systems comprising camera lenses that are removably attachable to the back of a handheld smart device and alignable with the smart device camera lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's societey, digital smart devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers and other digital products have become common daily necessities. Today digital cameras are a standard component of smart devices. However, due to structural limitations, the feature may be little more than “point and click” and unable to take more complex shots utilizing different types of lenses, etc. Moreover, the positioning of the camera lens on a smart device, for example, a smartphone, often precludes the use of such accessories.
Devices to enhance the photographic or videographic capabilities of the smart device camera have been devised. For example, a set of three lenses have been rotatably affixed to a smartphone case (www.hamacher.com; Item 84394). When the smartphone is positioned within the case, a lens comprising a three-lens dial can be rotated to align with the smartphone camera lens. However, the three lens dial and lenses are permanently affixed to the case and each lens must have a lens cap to protect it. Moreover, the smartphone in combination with the three-lens case cannot be carried on, for example, a belt holster because the dial has dimensions that extend beyond the width of the smartphone.
Thus, there is a recognized need in the art for an external lens system for a handheld smart device, such as a smartphone, that enhances camera functionality without altering the footprint of the smart device. Particularly, the prior art is deficient in devices and systems comprising a plurality of camera lenses that can be removably and rotatably attached to back of the handheld device to enhance the existing camera on a handheld smartphone. The present invention fulfills this longstanding need and desire in the art.